gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Waterbolt952
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gameopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Me Love Cars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Me Love Cars (Talk) 14:35, April 3, 2010 WB952, BFBC2 is up to 24 players, edit when possible plz. I don't approve of the '25%' reviews, you may keep on doing it, but I'm going old-school. I also do not plan on changing to 'obsession'. Thanks. Soz can you change BFBC2 to 1-24 players plz. Your reviews are perfect. The certain someone who does dippy dances while standing will be blocked immediately if he finds out about this project. Please also be aware of spelling in your reviews, had to edit alot lately! Thanks. Also, regarding the unregistered contributor who changed "noice" to "noise" was actually me. Soz to spoil your excitement, I forgot to log in! I will look that up, but I swear I heard April 9th. I also play Borderlands so is Mr.Macgineley going on this website? Me Love Cars 16:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) His spelling is gonna have to be pretty much flawless and he has to set up all the reviews exactly the same as I do. He will '''have to only review XBOX and XBOX 360 games, though. Otherwise, yes. My brother may leave something on the 'Your point of view' page. Me Love Cars 16:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) We need you back on the site ASAP. Add some more articles, you need to publish more reviews and expand your 'Phoenix Wright' and 'Ace Attorney' among other things. Please tell Mr.Mcginely he can publish 3 sample reviews on The Forum. If he succeeds at the task he can re-type them on to his own review pages. Alert him whenever possible plz. YOU MUST NOT HELP HIM WHILE HE IS WRITING AND YOU MUST NOT EDIT THE PAGE WITHOUT INFORMING ME, IF YOU DON'T, YOU MUST TYPE IN ON THE MY TALK PAGE WHAT EXACTLY YOU HAVE EDITED. Thanks for taking this in. Me Love Cars 21:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you plz add my 5th review page on the review category ASAP. Ty. And could you plz tell me how to upload pictures. Me Love Cars 11:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) '''IMPORTANT: '''The following categories are the ones Mr.Macgineley will review: MMOFPS, RPG and ACTION/ADVENTURE. Thanks. If he makes more than 5 spelling mistakes he will have to re-take the test. Me Love Cars 13:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you plz attach box art images to all of my reviews. It would be great if you could. Then I'll try myself next time. I just want something colourful on my pages and could you also make sure that the age rating is English e.g. 15, 18 etc. Thanks. Me Love Cars 16:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Plz could you tell me y my pictures aren't uploading on my reviews pages. Is it because I haven't got a picture frame on the page? Me Love Cars 17:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) '''IMPORTANT: PLEASE CHECK Burnthezombie!'s TALK PAGE AND COPY EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN BUT REPLACE HIS CATEGORY'S WITH MR.MACGINELEY'S. THIS IS A MUST DO STRAIGHT AWAY. NOTE: YOU MUST COPY Burnthezombie!'s 'TO-DO' LETTER WORD FOR WORD APART FROM THE THREE GAME CATEGORIES. Thanks. Me Love Cars 21:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) First of all, Burnthezombie! is my brother. Secondly, '''I '''have the final decision in promoting Mr.Macgineley and Burnthezombie! to the website and lastly, my brother posted his point of view on AvP. Me Love Cars 17:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I have your word for it, I will not promote anyone to buerocrat without your confirmation. I thought that COD: WaW Der Riese would match the colours of the pages but I do not plan on changing the logo. Thanks. Me Love Cars 11:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I am considering making a Gameopedia Magazine and I am going to try and print it off. Is that ok with you? I am also wondering how to put more than one image on a page and how to put the Gameopedia logo (if we ever get one) in the top corner. Please help if possible. Thanks. Me Love Cars 18:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, could you please tell me how to get more than one picture frame on a page? Thanks. And could you also help me on uploading videos on to pages. Me Love Cars 16:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't do it. Do you need to copy and paste? Me Love Cars 13:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It is true I recieved official confirmation. Tell Mr.Older Mcgineley to go on the internet and find out for himself. Me Love Cars 10:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Please be aware that Burnthezombie! has now joined us after he passed all 3 of his reviews. Please make him welcomed and try to be nice to him. Lol. Me Love Cars 13:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) WB952, I am speaking on behalf of Burnthezombie! on the point of his reviews. He has not completed copying the 3 reviews down yet on Gameopedia. If you want to read the full reviews, please go to Gamer'sGuide. Me Love Cars 16:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC)